


This Isn't Goodbye

by DNAGraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Battle of Beacon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: She would always be with him





	This Isn't Goodbye

_Our last kiss_

_I’ll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

 

You don’t get better at something without trying. Pyrrha’s parents had repeated that like a mantra her entire life, and she had taken it to heart. So she tried. She tried and she practised and she fought and eventually it all payed off and she was a world class fighter at just seventeen. She had won more than her fair share of fights, and had always come out victorious; whether through winning, or learning something valuable, something that would help her take the win next time she went up against that particular opponent.

She had fought tutors, trainers, fellow students, teachers, Grimm, but no opponent had ever been harder than herself.

It had taken every scrap of self-control she had, fighting against every urge screaming at her, to push Jaune away.  He was her leader, but she knew he would follow her anywhere. She couldn’t let him do that. She knew, deep down, this wouldn’t be a battle she returned from. If she was to go to her death, she would go knowing the only boy who had ever really seen her was safe.

 _This isn’t goodbye,_ she told herself as she ran towards the building, blinking away tears. _I will_ always _be with you Jaune._

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hesitant to write Arkos, since i usuallly just write Qrow/Winter and I didn't think I could do such an awesome and emotional couple justice, but I'm quite happy with how this turned out.
> 
> PLease let me know what you thought of the fic!


End file.
